


Stay Together

by Boycrazy30008



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Brotherly Love, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Non-Sexual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boycrazy30008/pseuds/Boycrazy30008
Summary: When Edward disappears while hunting with his brothers, Carlisle is less than happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First I want to apologize because I have no idea how to format on this website. I can't get it to look right. If anyone reading this has successfully posted here and your story doesn't look like one giant blob please help. I will fix it as soon as I know how. This story is also posted on ff.net if this is to hard for you to read with the errors I'm expecting with the formatting.
> 
> My first new story in years, and my first story ever on this sight. I don't know if I tagged things right so if something seems wrong let me know. You can find more of my work on ff.net under the same user name, and I may transfer those here. Cross posted.
> 
> I wrote the first chapter of this story years ago, the night Breaking Dawn part 2 was released and decided not to edit it so let me know what you think, but I promise Chapter 2 will be much better.
> 
> Content warnings - Spanking, hand only. 
> 
> If you find another aspect of my story that you think needs a warning please let me know.

“Edward! Wait up!” Emmett called as he and Jasper rushed to catch up to the youngest member of their family. Carlisle would kill them if they lost their little brother on a hunting trip. Edward slowed his pace and turned around to wait for his older brothers. Technically Jasper was the only one besides Carlisle older than him in their family. And yet somehow he ended up being the baby of the family.

  
To everyone else in the world and in their own home as well; Emmett was the absolute oldest of the children. He had been eighteen years old when he was changed. Rosalie was the second oldest only a few months younger than Emmett when she was changed. Jasper came in third, playing twin to Rosalie; though in reality he was fifty years older than all the rest of them. Alice came in next, Carlisle assumed she was seventeen, maybe eighteen at her change. Which left Edward as the baby having just turned 17 when the influenza struck.

  
They all played their roles effectively, both in and outside of home. Emmett was the protector of all of them. No one ever said anything about the Cullen family with him near bye. Rosalie, as cold as she could be to outsiders, was sweet and motherly to her younger siblings. Jasper played the role of middle child well. With his power of emotion control he was often the last barrier between his siblings killing each other. Not that he didn't butt heads with his siblings as well. Alice played the part of hyper little sister perfectly. She could get anything she wanted from her parents.

  
Edward was once again the baby. He had a permanently reserved place on Carlisle's lap whenever he wanted it, and several times when he didn't. Not to mention the fact that Carlisle wanted to know where he was at all times. Technically none of them were allowed to leave alone. Far to many close calls when enemies of their past had tried to kill them all and had thankfully been unsuccessful. The only one the rule truly effected was Edward. The others rarely left without their mates, but Edward had no mate, and was constantly annoyed at the fact that he had to have a babysitter (as his siblings lovingly reminded him) whenever he wanted to leave the house.  
“Would you two hurry up?” Edward demanded as Jasper and Emmett came to a stop next to him.

  
“Would you slow down, and stop being such a brat?” Emmett countered as he and Edward exchanged glares.

  
“Would you two stop fighting for five minutes?” Jasper growled. “You’re giving me a damn migraine.” They had been at each others necks all day.

  
“Sorry,” Edward muttered softly. He especially understood how draining it was having everyone's emotions, or in Edward's case thoughts; weighing down on you at all times. For some reason it didn't seem to affect Jasper, or Alice with her visions; as badly as it did Edward. Carlisle assumed it was because Alice could block out her visions, and Jasper could manipulate others emotions. The most Edward could do was make the voices in his head a dull roar. The only exception being his family, who were becoming increasingly good at blocking Edward from their thoughts, if only for a short time.

  
“Just go, Carlisle says we have to be back in an hour and a half.” Jasper mumbled annoyed as he pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers. Edward glared at that as he took off running again.

  
His thoughts were interrupted when he caught the scent of mountain lions. He quickly changed direction. Somewhere in the back of his mind he seemed to recognize the faint sounds of Emmett and Jasper yelling for him to slow down, and come back. Not that he cared. He was sick of being watched twenty-four seven. Besides, Jasper and Emmett would catch up with him eventually. No problem.

  
If only it were that easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlisle catches up with his youngest son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter. I know there wasn't much there but hopefully this chapter will be more satisfying. Please let me know what you think!

“I'm going to kill him!” Jasper growled as they ran through the woods as fast as their vampire speed would take them. They had lost Edward a little over an hour ago and the two older Cullens were starting to panic. Not only did they have absolutely no idea where their younger brother had disappeared to, but they were expected home in fifteen minutes. “I swear to god I'm going to kill him.”

“Not if Carlisle kills us first,” Emmett muttered as he followed Jasper as they searched for their missing brother. They both knew Carlisle was going to freak out when he found out they had lost track of Edward. It had taken the three brothers hours to get permission to go on the hunt alone in the first place. Carlisle and Esme rarely allowed them to hunt on their own anymore. Too many close calls in the past, with both werewolves and other vampires.

“We should have called him an hour ago, when we first lost track of him.” Jasper muttered more to himself than to Emmett. Emmett nodded his agreement anyways, even though he knew his brother was paying no attention to him.

“So now what?” Emmett asked already knowing and preparing himself for the inevitable.

“Now,” Jasper sighed rubbing his hand across his forehead. “Now we call Dad.”

“Damn it...” Emmett sighed pulling his phone from his pocket and reluctantly dialing Carlisle's number.

“Emmett? What’s wrong son?” Carlisle answered worriedly. Emmett could easily here Esme on the other end of the phone as she moved closer to her husband.

“Edward ran off,”

“What? What happened?” Carlisle demanded.

“He ran ahead of us like he always does, and then he just took off and disappeared,” Emmett explained. Emmett could hear his mother’s worried gasp and his fathers concerned yet annoyed sigh over the phone.

“How long has he been missing? Can you follow any traces of his scent?” Carlisle asked hurriedly.

“We followed his trail for a while but we lost it,” Jasper offered knowing his parents could hear him clearly despite his distance from the phone. Emmett turned to glare at his brother for the comment causing Jasper to answer with nothing more than a shrug.

“A while? How long has your brother been missing?” Carlisle asked sternly.

“About an hour,” Emmett answered reluctantly.

“Your brother ran off and you waited an hour to call us?” Esme’s voice rang out over the phone causing Emmett and Jasper to both silently wince.

“We tried to track him for a while but we couldn’t keep his scent,” Emmett offered as an explanation.

“Listen I want you boys to make your way back to where you first lost your brother. I’ll track your scents and meet you there,” Carlisle said firmly.

“Yes sir,” both Cullen boys answered back. The call ended as Emmett and Jasper shared a knowing look before turning and following their own scents back the way they had come.

 

 

Carlisle arrived at the small clearing in the woods moments after Jasper and Emmett and was met with the sheepish and nervous gazes from both of his sons. Carlisle’s face was stern as he approached his sons. “Which way did your brother go?” Carlisle questioned standing before the boys.

“North East,” Jasper answered. “We tracked him for about a quarter mile but then we couldn’t keep track of his scent anymore.” Carlisle nodded in understanding.

“I want you two to go back to the house.” Carlisle’s voice was firm and left no room for argument. “Let your mother know that Edward and I will be home soon. It shouldn’t take long for me to find him.”

“Yes sir,” Emmett and Jasper chorused sharing a concerned look.

“Go now,” Carlisle sighed softly. “Your mother is waiting for you.” Jasper and Emmett spared one last glance to their father before they turned and disappeared from the clearing in the direction Carlisle had come from. Carlisle took a deep breath to calm his nerves before setting off in the direction of his youngest son’s scent.

The farther Carlisle traveled the easier it was for him to see how Emmett and Jasper had lost track of their younger brother. With the majority of their family having been turned by Carlisle their scents were all extremely similar. With the frequency that they hunted in these woods Carlisle could smell his entire family intermixing with Edward’s fresh scent. Even Jasper’s and Alice’s scents had begun to match the rest of the family after so long in the new coven.

As the Cullen leader it was far easier for Carlisle to distinguish between his families scents than it was for any of his children or his wife. So he had little trouble following Edward’s strongest trail, noticing a times the boy seemed to backtrack and change direction which was common for Edward when hunting. His youngest son enjoyed being able to run in the woods while hunting and often overshot his goal or lost track of what he was seeking out and had to backtrack to find the scent again.

Suddenly Carlisle stopped. He’d reached another small clearing in the woods but this one was far quieter than the rest of the woods had been. Focusing his hearing he found what he was searching for. A quiet rustling of leaves

“Edward Cullen, come here right now.” Carlisle spoke softly but firmly. The rustling stopped but Carlisle remained alone in the clearing. “Edward Anthony. Do not make me come and get you.” Edward was in front of his father almost instantly. The boy, who was covered in dirt and who’s hair looked disheveled; looked warily at his father. The two stared at each other in silence for a few seconds, Edward trying to gauge his fathers mood through his thoughts but finding himself blocked. When he finally spoke, all he managed to come up with was a quiet and sheepish-

“Hi Dad.”

“Edward…” Carlisle sighed pinching the bridge of his nose in obvious frustration. “Explain to me what on earth made you run off from your brothers _again_.” Carlisle’s voice was stern and Edward couldn’t help but squirm under his father’s stern gaze.

“...I didn't mean to...” Edward finally offered weakly. Carlisle gave a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Yes that seems to be your answer when these instances occur.” Carlisle said sending his youngest son a stern glare. “I want you to explain yourself Edward.” Carlisle demanded again. The teenager remained quiet. “Now Edward.”

“I just... I smelled a mountain lion,” Edward mumbled out finally. The explanation sounding weak to his own ears. Edward could practically see the grave he was digging for himself as Carlisle's stern gaze hardened even more.

“So you ran off,” Carlisle stated crossing his arms over his chest. “And you ignored your brothers when they told you to stop.” Edward ducked his head at that. “Not to mention you are over two miles past your hunting boundaries. You know better than to come this far into the woods by yourself Edward.” Edward glanced around, apparently just now realizing how far away from their home he was.

“I didn't realize...”

“Yes I know Edward,” Carlisle sighed determinedly. He then turned and made his way over to a tree stump at the edge of the clearing. “Come here son.” Edward froze instantly, eyes going wide and giving a small shake of his head.

“No...” Edward blurted out without thinking. Carlisle gave him a stern look and raised an eyebrow at Edward. “Please don't...”

“Edward Cullen come here right now.” Carlisle's voice was stern again.

“I'm sorry Dad,” Edward tried again still remaining frozen to the spot. “I won't do it again.”

“Edward,” Carlisle leveled the boy with another firm look. “This isn't the first time we've been through this.”

“But-”

“No buts Edward,” Carlisle cut the boy off quickly. “Do you know how worried your brothers were when they couldn't find you? Or how worried your mother was when she heard you had taken off. And here you are, nearly an hour after you were supposed to be home and well past your hunting boundaries.” Edward shifted guiltily as he chewed on his lower lip.

“I-”

“Right now little boy,” Carlisle ordered. Edward's cheeks would have blushed if they'd been able to as he reluctantly began to move towards his father, dragging his feet as he went. Carlisle could see the fear in his youngest sons eyes and when the boy was in arms reach Carlisle reached out and tugged him forward the remaining few feet causing the boy to let out a startled yelp. Carlisle wasted no time taking a seat on the stump and pulling Edward to stand between his legs.

“Wait-” Edward's brief struggles as he was brought between Carlisle's legs and the older man reached to undo the button on his jeans came to an abrupt stop at a sharp smack landed on his backside. “Ow!”

“Be still Edward,” Carlisle demanded. Edward remained frozen in place as Carlisle quickly undid the fly of his pants and pushed both his jeans and boxers to pool at his ankles. Carlisle wasted no time drawing the boy over his lap. He wrapped an arm around the boys waist and pulled him closer making sure the boy was stable. Sadly this was an all to familiar position for both of them. “You listen to me little boy.” Carlisle finally spoke his voice strict causing Edward's squirming to cease. “I want you to think of what you put your family through with your actions today. Think of the worry your brothers felt while they searched for you. Think of how upset your mother was when she heard you were missing.” Guilt wrenched its way through Edward's body. The image of Esme, wracked with worry; stuck in his mind far to vividly.

“I'm sorry Dad,” Edward's voice was quiet and Carlisle could hear the regret in his voice. Edward braced himself for what he knew was inevitable. His body lay tense and rigid over Carlisle's lap.

“I know son,” Carlisle sighed laying a comforting hand on Edward's back, before wrapping said arm around the boys waist and raising his other hand. The first smack landed with a resounding whack and Edward gasped at the pain. No matter how much he braced himself the first smack always took his breath away. The second smack followed quickly and Edward clenched his jaw together, determined as always to remain stoic during his punishment. It never lasted long.

Carlisle's hand began to fall in a rhythmic pattern covering Edward's pale backside quickly. The teenager began to squirm against his will. Carlisle tightened his grip around the boys waist as his movements increased. Another sharp smack caused a strangled gasp to escape the boys lips. As Carlisle increased the force behind his swats whimpers began to escape Edward's lips. His legs began to buck but Carlisle paid no attention to it.

A particularly painful swat had Edward's arm swinging back in a failed attempt to shield his bottom from the steady onslaught. Carlisle wasted not time grasping the had and effectively pinning it to the small of Edward's back.

“None of that Edward,” Carlisle warned sternly landing two particularly sharp blows to the boys backside.

“Stop, please,” Edward gasped out despite his earlier resolve to remain silent. His voice choked and betrayed the sobs he was holding back. “Daddy stop.”

Carlisle's heart broke at the whimpered plea, but he steeled his resolve delivering another round of stinging swats to the boys upturned rear. “I need you to understand how dangerous it is for you to run off like this Edward.” Carlisle finally began to lecture. He spoke sternly being sure to draw the teenagers attention with a series of harsher smacks. Carlisle knew that had blood been flowing through his son's body the flesh before him would certainly be a deepening red by now. The color would come later, after the boy had fed properly. “You could have been hurt Edward!”

“I didn't.... mean to...” Edward whimpered gripping Carlisle's pant leg tightly with his free hand.

“Of all the dangers we have met,” Carlisle spoke and slowed his hand. “You know why your mother and I have set this rule Edward.” Edward nodded his head as his body shook with suppressed sobs. “We have these rule to keep you safe son.”

“I'm s-sorry,” Edward gasped out burying his head in Carlisle's leg as sobs finally shook his body. “Daddy... N-no more...”

“Tell me why we're here Edward,” Carlisle demanded pausing briefly in his steady attack on the sensitive flesh beneath his hand. Edward's sobs continued but the boy didn't speak. Carlisle brought his hand down twice quickly and Edward's sobs came louder. “Why are we here Edward?” Carlisle demanded again, heart wrenching at the sobs of his youngest son.

“I..I ran off-” Edward chocked out between his cries. The sobbed response was muffled by the fabric of Carlisle's pant leg. “I'm sorry-” The boys apology was cut off as Carlisle landed three very sharp smacks to his lower thighs causing Edward's legs to buck wildly.

“And?” Carlisle prompted letting his hand rest on Edward's lower back, hoping to offer some form of comfort to his sobbing son. Carlisle waited a moment, Edward seemed to be trying to catch his breath; but when no answer came he raised his hand again.

“T-too f-far,” Edward shouted out as Carlisle's hand fell again. “I w-went to far! D-d-didn't listen-” Edward's voice broke at the end and the boy dissolved into desperate sobs , legs finally ceasing their struggle over his father's lap.

“Almost done,” Carlisle offered softly but the declaration that there was still more only caused Edward to cry harder and shake his head weakly. Carlisle took an unneeded deep breath, steeling himself against what he had to do next. Carlisle raised one knee and dropped the other and aimed the final series of painful smacks to the tops of Edwards thighs lecturing as he went. “You must learn to think before you act Edward. You cannot run off whenever you please. The worry you put your family through and the danger you put yourself into are things you must learn to consider. Think of how terrified we would be if something happened to you. How terribly your brothers would have felt for loosing track of you. How devastated your mother would be if you were hurt. Or worse.” With one final deafening smack Edward went limp over his fathers lap, guilt and pain culminating in heart wrenching sobs as Carlisle rubbed circles in his back.

“S-s-so-so-” Edward tried to choke out past his sobs and Carlisle shushed him gently.

“It's alright son,” Carlisle spoke gently. He reached down, gently sliding Edwards underwear and jeans back into place, shushing the increase in cries the rough fabric brought on. “I know, I know,” Carlisle soothed as he righted Edward and sat the boy on his lap. Edward buried his head in Carlisle's shirt, arms wrapping tightly around his neck. Carlisle stood now and felt Edward's legs wrap around his waist. “Deep breaths... There you go... It's all better now hmm...” Carlisle began to sway slightly, hand creeping up to cup the back of the boys neck and pressing a firm kiss to the top of the boys head; soothing Edward's cries. “Shh... Daddy's got you... You're alright now...”

It took several minutes but eventually Edward's sobs died down to silent tears. Carlisle continued to sway casting a glance to Edward's buried face. Silence overtook them for a long time before Edward's head finally raised and watery eyes and a tear streaked face met Carlisle's.“I'm sorry Daddy.”

“I know sweetheart,” Carlisle spoke softly reaching a thumb up and swiping the lone tear still on Edwards face. “Lets see here,” Carlisle muttered reaching into his pocket with one hand and supporting his son with the other. He pulled out a white handkerchief, and used it to wipe the tear stains from his cheeks. Carlisle brought the handkerchief to his lips giving it a small lick before using the dampened cloth to clean a stubborn streak. Edward jerked his head away, an offended whine leaving his throat. The glare he aimed towards his father would have been far more threatening if not for the recent circumstances.

“Daddy stop...” Edward cursed the whine to his voice.

“Shh...” Carlisle soothed again. “Sit still sweetheart.” Reaching out and scrubbing at the tear stained and obviously offended face again. When he was finished and had stuffed the cloth back into his pocket Carlisle turned to study the face of his son and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I think it's time we head home.” He got no response from Edward past a subtle and reluctant nod. “Would you like to walk?” Edward shook his head before dropping it onto his fathers shoulder. Carlisle gave a soft chuckle. “Alright then.”

Carlisle made his way through the forest at a relaxed pace, comforted by the weight of his son in his arms. Edward remained quiet, which at any other moment would have seemed completely out of character for the boy; as they worked their way closer to the house. Edward shifted every once in a while and let out a soft whimper as they walked.

The closer they came to the house the more Edward shifted in his fathers arms. Embarrassment had settled in on the long walk home and now Edward dreaded arriving at the house. Carlisle must have sensed his dread and did his best to distract his son by mentally reciting _To Kill a Mockingbird_ in his head. Despite his worry Edward couldn't help but focus in on his fathers, rather loud; inner dialogue.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter for this story. I really hope you enjoyed it and would love to hear what you think!

Chapter 3

 

 

When the house finally came into view Edward's stomach dropped. Something seemed off though and Edward quickly realized what it was. The house was to quiet as the pair made their way across the yard. One quick breath let Edward know that the only person home now was Esme and he felt tension leave his body that he didn't know he had been holding on too. Carlisle stopped at the back porch and gave Edward one final squeeze before loosening the arms around his neck and placing the boy on the ground.

Carlisle took the time to straighten Edward's clothes a bit. “Go on son,” Carlisle gave him a small nudge to the center of his back that got him moving into the house. Esme stood in the doorway of the kitchen and Edward froze again, dropping his eyes and shifting awkwardly where he stood in front of his father. Esme looked past Edward to Carlisle, who gave her a small nod. She looked back to her youngest son with a knowing and sympathetic gaze.

“Come here baby,” That was all the invitation Edward needed. He moved forward into Esme's waiting arms. She wrapped them around him tightly and he buried his head in her neck.

“I'm sorry Mama,” Edward spoke softly.

“I know,” Esme soothed softly. She held him tightly whispering comfort to him for several minutes as Carlisle looked on fondly; before pulling away and examining her son closely. Finally she spoke, her tone firmer now. “Don't you ever take off like that again Edward Cullen. Do you understand me?”

“Yes Ma'am,” Edward spoke softly and had the good grace to look ashamed.

“You had me worried sick young man,” Esme scolded again. Seeing her son's guilty stance had her sighing softly. “I want you to go upstairs and get cleaned up okay. Daddy and I need to talk.” Edward nodded his head, worried eyes flashing between his parents. “I'll bring you in some clean clothes. Go on.” Esme pressed a kiss to his cheek before giving him a gentle push towards the living room. Edward could here the muffled voices of his parents as he made his way up the staircase and tried to remind himself that the worse was over.

He made his way to the bathroom and wasted no time climbing into the shower stall. He watched as the dirt swirled around the drain as the cool spray pounded on his shoulders. He closed his eyes against the spray and tried to fight down the overwhelming emotions that threatened to climb to the surface.  
Regret and guilt took center stage. Regret that he had let his impulse take control that morning. Regret that he had ignored his brother's annoyed shouts. He truly hadn't meant to wander so far but time and distance had gotten away from him. He hadn't realized how long he had been gone, nor how far he had traveled; until he had heard his fathers stern voice ringing through the forest. Then the guilt had set in. Suddenly aware of where he was, recognizing that he was much farther from the house that he had intended to travel. Noticing he could not longer hear or smell his brothers. Guilt because he knew, whether he had stopped to consider it at the time; that his brothers would have searched for him before calling their father.

So when Carlisle called his name he had frozen in the trees, fear gripping his heart and sinking his stomach to the ground. He'd known as soon as he'd seen Carlisle standing in the clearing what was in store for him. And now in the aftermath, backside flaming despite the lack of blood flow; Edward was left with a dead weight in his stomach.

The bathroom door opened, Esme's scent wafting in; and shut rather quickly. Edward gave a soft sigh and made quick work of scrubbing his hair and body clean. Stepping out of the shower Edward dried off and dressed in the clothes Esme had brought him. He was thankful for the soft cotton pajama set even as they burned when he slid them into place. When he left the bathroom he was greeted by Carlisle, standing in front of his and Esme's room waiting for him. Carlisle offered him a small comforting smile as he waved him forward obviously sensing his sons anxiousness.

Esme was already in the room, seated on the large bed and after a small nudge from his father Edward made his way over and reluctantly took the seat next to her, squirming as his backside smarted painfully. As Carlisle took the seat to the other side of her Edward couldn't stop his mind from reaching out as he sat next to his parents but he was met with silence.

“Am... Am I still in trouble?” Edward asked quietly.

“Grounded,” Carlisle answered. “For one week.” Edward bit his tongue, smart enough to keep his mouth shut despite wanting to protest.

“And Daddy and I decided,” Esme spoke firmly her stern look letting Edward know what followed would not be up for discussion. “No more hunting without one of us with you.” Edward's eyes widened.

“But-”

“Edward,” Carlisle's voice was firm and had Edward snapping his mouth shut instantly and eyes dropping to his lap.

“You ran away from your brothers Edward,” Esme reminded the boy sternly. “You have to prove that you can behave yourself without daddy or I with you.”

“It's going to take a lot of work to gain our trust back,” Carlisle said softly. “Do you understand?” Edward glanced up from his lap meeting his parents expectant gazes.

“Yes...” Edward mumbled. Carlisle cleared his throat expectantly. “Yes sir.”

“Good boy,” Carlisle praised as he stood, Esme rising to her feet next to him. Carlisle moved forward then, guiding Edward to lay on the bed. “Now I want you to lay for a while.”

“Why...” Edward whined instantly as Carlisle maneuvered the blankets from under his body.

“You can lie in bed or you can sit in the corner,” Carlisle offered pausing in his movements. Edward let out a small huff of air, falling against the mattress with his arms crossed over his chest and a pout forming on his lips. “Enough of that,” Carlisle admonished softly as he pulled the blankets up to Edward's chest and tucked the boy in. “I think you've had enough excitement for one day. You could do with a bit of quiet time.” Carlisle bent down, pressing a gentle kiss to the boys forehead.

“We'll be downstairs love,” Esme said trading spots with Carlisle and pressing a kiss to the same spot. Carlisle wrapped an arm around Esme's waist and the two made for the door.

“Stay in bed,” Carlisle warned before the two left the room, shutting the bedroom door behind him. Edward gave another huff before rolling from his back to his stomach, glad to finally have the pressure taken from his backside and settled in. He was in for a long afternoon.

 

 

Edward would have sworn it had been hours since Carlisle and Esme had shut the door to their bedroom and left him alone in the darkened room with his thoughts. And he did mean his thoughts. Any attempt he had made to to reach out with his mind to the two other occupants of the house had resulted in nothing but silence. And despite his certainty that they had left him to suffer the never ending silence several hours ago, a glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table told him it had been just under two. He shifted again, turning his head away from the offensive, _and obviously broken;_ alarm clock and glancing towards the window. The curtains remained closed.

Edward couldn't help but wish they had been left open as he squirmed again.

His backside throbbed with the reminder of his recent punishment and with nothing but the walls to stare at he had no way to distract himself from the pain of it. He pulled the comforter tighter around himself and was thankful for the comfort it offered. The blanket, though receiving little use; smelled distinctly of his parents and their scents at the very least gave him something else to focus on at the moment.

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. He turned his head as it opened, whoever it was having no intention of waiting for an answer; and was greeted with his two brothers sliding quietly into the darkened room. Letting the door fall shut behind them they made their way over to the bed. Edward moved toward the middle of the bed, Jasper sitting next to his head, a hand instantly finding its way into Edward's hair; and Emmett sitting near his knees. The three stayed silent for several minutes. Edward purposefully staying out of his brothers minds, worried they might still be angry with him. Even as Jasper began to scratch softly at his scalp Edward instead focused his mind on the blank page that was his fathers blocked mind and his eyes on the bed sheets.

“I'm sorry...” Edward finally muttered out when the silence became to much for the boy. Jasper's hand rested a little heavier on his head, and a wave of calmness washed over Edward. The boy relaxed against the mattress, and Edward caught the end of a shared look between his older brothers.

“We know...” Jasper spoke softly as he guided Edward's head to rest on his lap.

“It's over now,” Emmett smiled reaching a hand forward and rubbing Edward's back.

“Not yet,” Edward muttered.

“Grounded?” Emmett questioned and gave a soft wince when Edward nodded. “Ooh that sucks.” Jasper sent a glare Emmett's way.

“IT won't be that bad,” Jasper comforted and Edward sent him s look that clearly said he doubted that very much.

“Come on,” Emmett laughed giving Edward's back one final rub before standing.

“Do you have to?” Edward questioned softy.

“Dad only gave us ten minutes.” Emmett smiled softly as Jasper nodded and stood while sliding Edward's head back onto the pillow as he went.

“One more thing,” Jasper said pointing towards the closed curtains. Emmett moved towards them and wasted no time raising the blinds and opening the curtains, allowing the soft afternoon sunshine to drift into the room.

“Much better,” Emmett winked as the two made their way towards the bedroom door. “Give us some time and we'll plead your case.”

“See if we can bust you out any sooner,” Jasper added before the two slipped out into he hallway. When the door closed and Edward was once again left in silence it didn't seem quite as daunting as it had before. And at least now he had the muffled voices of his brother's thoughts and the view of the forest to occupy his thoughts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this story, and chapter 2 will be up as soon as I have time to beta read it. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
